


Penny For Your Thoughts, But A Dollar For Your Insides, Or A Fortune For Your Disaster

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his search to find Faith, Murphy instead encounters the vampire who broke his nose and nearly killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny For Your Thoughts, But A Dollar For Your Insides, Or A Fortune For Your Disaster

 

What surprised Murphy wasn’t that she had left, it was how much her leaving hurt him. They were practically strangers, but something connected them. Their souls recognized something of itself in the other. Whatever that was, the boy didn’t want to let it go. Too many people in his life had disappeared, too many had let him down — he needed this and he needed _her._

He had scoured the whole of Main Street and Faith was nowhere, which meant she was preparing to beat down on a card-carrying member of the demons and undead club. 

“Shit,” Murphy mumbled to himself as he stood on the threshold of the official dead zone. He was not looking forward to stepping inside. A voice called out to him from the darkness of the cemetery. 

“I’d leave if I were you,” said the voice with a British lilt. As he stepped out of the shadows, Murphy recognized the leather coat and bleached blonde hair. _Spike_.

‘It’s you,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling defensive. He didn’t want to show fear, but he couldn’t deny that the guy had in fact, kicked his ass only a few days prior and his adrenaline began to pump. 

“Yeah, and what of it? Someone bash in your face recently, punk? Kind of looks like a tragic disaster.” The vampire chuckled at his own joke, taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke in Murphy’s direction. 

The boy ran a hand through his hair and frowned. “You don’t remember?” he asked in a quiet voice. “It was you.” His hand instinctively balled into a fist, muscles tightening. He wanted to fight even though he knew he would lose. 

A smile started to form on Spike's face. “That’s right. You do look familiar… I remember now.” He held his jaw for a moment. “I got your present from Faith. Do you always have girls fight your battles for you?”

“I never asked Faith to do anything for me, but for the record, I would have loved to see her beat your skinny ass and wipe that smug little smirk off your pretty boy face,” Murphy said, his tone careless as he shook his head at the vampire. 

The tall blonde pursed his lips, another chuckle managing to escape. “I’m sure you would. You know, your girlfriend asked me to apologize…"

“Girlfriend!” He interrupted, almost choking on the word. It was something he might actually want, but Faith wouldn’t. She wasn’t the type. “She’s not…we’re not…I thought you’d know Faith better than that. What’s this about an apology?” 

“You know she wouldn’t have bothered to kick my ass for just anyone, right? That says a lot right there.” He raised a pale eyebrow at Murphy. “The apology is what it is. I don’t regret what I did, but I probably should have gone a bit easier on you.Made less of a mess of that face of yours.” 

“Gee, thanks.” It was the boy’s turn to chuckle. The sarcasm dripped from every word. “Apology totally accepted. Really.” 

That’s when he was slapped in the back of the head. He would have assumed it was Spike, if he wasn’t looking directly at him. “You two are impossible. Why is it so hard to just be civil? You have a soul, Spike, why don’t you actually use it…and Murphy, what are you doing out here? In your condition, you could be dead in less time than usual.” 

“I was looking for you. You left in such a hurry, I wasn’t even sure if I was welcome anymore…” He told her.

“Of course, you’re still welcome. I wouldn’t kick you out over that. Where would you even go?” She starred at him and he just shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I’d find somewhere. I’m not completely hopeless,” Murphy tried and Faith just shook her head. The vampire had been watching them, their body language, and he interrupted before the conversation could continue.  

“YOU TWO SHAGGED!” Spike exclaimed, looking at them both, his grin accentuating his knife-sharp cheekbones. 

Murphy was going to contradict him, but it’s not like the vampire was wrong and the boy with the stringy brown hair and lanky frame was proud that he had managed to sleep with someone like Faith. He didn’t want to deny it. So, for once he was silent. Then Faith spoke. 

“That’s none of your business, Spike, and so what if we did? This isn’t some epic love story and he’s not going to lose his soul over it,” Faith said. 

“We’ll see,” Spike mumbled to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> My updates are so slow, I hope you all are still enjoying. You can find me on tumblr at bloodyhellmurphy.tumblr.com


End file.
